


If The Fates Allow...

by queenamiofnaboo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenamiofnaboo/pseuds/queenamiofnaboo
Summary: Ivar is the King of Kattegat.  Adelaide is the daughter of a King, and the last descendent in a long line of powerful magic wielders.  Separate they are powerful, but together they are unstoppable.  Witness as they heal each other in ways they could never have imagined, and watch as they learn to love not only each other, but themselves.  Ivar/OFC.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone - Thank you for taking the time to read my new work. I'm not very experienced when it comes to writing stories like this...I find it much easier to imagine these things than pen them down, lol. Hopefully I'm not too bad! Your patience and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated. 

I hope you enjoy!

**Queenami

* * *

The Great Hall was in chaos. The spacious building usually reserved for joyous feasts was overrun with fear. The hysterical women and children, who had been lucky enough to make it there at the onset of the siege, huddled together along the walls. Most were too frightened to do anything more than cry and wail in terror of what was surely to come from the heathens invading their small kingdom. Old and sickly men, and the boys too young to join the fray outside, gripped their weapons in preparation of the horror that grew louder and louder outside. The scent of death was overwhelming. 

Adelaide was tending to the wounded men. The wounds they had suffered were horrific...large gashes littered the faces and bodies of men she had known all her life. Even sweet William, who had sought to gain her favor just last solstice, lay with a grave wound deep in his gut...her healer instincts told her he wouldn’t last the night.

No word had come from the battlefield yet as to who was winning. Her father and brother, who likened themselves King and Prince, had been at the forefront of battle. She knew not if they were alive or wounded, though she hoped with all that was inside of her that they were still alive at the very least. For she had no illusions on what would happen if they fell. She knew that when the final soldier was struck down and there was nothing to stop the heathens from entering this last stronghold. The women would be raped and sold off as slaves, and any man left alive would be slaughtered.

As she envisioned her own horrific fate she could feel the dozens of eyes looking to her for guidance. In her father and brothers absence, she was technically in charge, but as a young woman of just seven and ten, she had not the political or battle knowledge to lead them. Yes, she had observed the dealings of her father and brother, but it was always done surreptitiously. Because in her fathers eyes, a woman was good for only two things...advantageous marriage alliances and producing an heir and spare for her lord husband. What did she need knowledge for when she was only to mind the small children, both barefoot and perpetually pregnant? 

A sharp crack at the hall entrance caused a deafening hush to overtake the hall. The large oak doors were barricaded but Adelaide knew it would not hold forever. Making a split decision, she scooped up the sword of her Grandfather and held it aloft with both hands. It was a heavy thing, inlaid with jewels, looking more decorative than anything else. But it was sharp, and she knew at the very least to stick them with the pointy end…and despite her sex and her inexperience, she would stand tall against this adversary.

Another sharp crack, then another and another...The men moved forward preparing for battle. Adelaide moved with them...If she was to die tonight, she would die with her head held high and without fear. She would do everything within her power to defend her people. 

One final crack slammed against the doors, and they split as if they were made of twigs. The health hord began to spill in - blood soaking their faces, their hair, their clothes...but they didn’t attack. Adelaide stood her ground with the sword pointed out in defiance. 

And that was when she saw him. 

He was exceptionally tall - with hair the color of sun washed wheat twisted into intricate braids. His gait was strange...unnatural and as he strode amongst his warriors with a crutch and braces around his legs... she knew who this was...Ivar The Boneless, son of Ragnar Lodbrok.... 

His reputation was known far and wide...His battle prowess was unmatched and men would often tremble at the thought of meeting him in battle. Somehow, he was younger than she expected him to be...he could not be much older than she was to be honest. 

“What a warm welcome!” He said jovially as he hobbled closer to the line of men that stood against him. His voice was soft and lilting, and her ears perked to catch every syllable. 

“You are NOT welcome here, heathen!” Gren, the withered old blacksmith yelled at Viking King in defiance. 

Ivar made a show of pouting. “Am I not?” He looked at his Viking warriors. “But you brought us such wonderful offerings! The blood and battle was well received!” 

He scanned the room, taking in each and every person, stopping only when his gaze settled on Adelaide.

“Ah, what do we have here?” Ivar walked towards Adalaid, his eyes riveted to hers. She was momentarily mesmerized by the stunning shade of blue his eyes were. They were the color of the bluest sky on the clearest summer afternoon...surrounded by icicles of winter, deadly and sharp. “Your name, my lady?”

Adelaide squared her shoulders and refused to look away from this imposing man. “My name is of no consequence. Leave. Now”

The vikings behind Ivar laughed riotously, but Ivar just looked at her with a calculating gaze. “Hmmm...so you say, my lady. But,” he smirked at her as he moved even closer, the blade of her sword barely an arms length away from his strong torso. “I think your name is of great consequence for what we have to discuss...My Queen”

“I am NOT your Queen” Adelaide snapped. 

“Oh, but I think you are.” He gestured to the sword that separated them. “That blade is fit for a King, _your_ king if I’m very much not mistaken. That means _YOU_ are the reason I’m here.”

He gestured to one of his soldiers who quickly marched from the room. Several moments later he returned with another battalion who held her bound father and brother. 

“Ah, king Ricard, so good of you to join us” he ignored the king's glare. “This is the daughter you spoke of, is it not?”

“Yes. This is my daughter, Adelaide” 

“Wonderful!” Ivar turned back to Adelaide and with speed she wouldn’t have anticipated from him, he grabbed the sword and yanked it from her hands. He tossed the sword to the ground, uncaring of the precious stones and metals, his eye refusing to leave hers. “Then you ARE to be MY Queen.” His lips twisted into a grin. “For your father has bought his kingdom back with your hand in marriage”

All the blood in Adelaide's body seemed to drain to her feet, rooting her in place. Her father had given her to him? How could he possibly...

“Father?” Her voice was high and strained. He refused to meet her eyes. “Why?”

Ivar moved closer and reached out with one leather bound hand to touch her auburn hair. “Because I came for you, sweet one. You have certain...gifts...I wish to behold”

Ice formed in her stomach. How could he possibly know about her gifts? 

In their kingdom, very few practiced the old religion, having chosen to convert to the new religion of Christianity. Adelaide had, however, not converted. Her mother had come from a clan far north, where in each generation a daughter was born with magic. She could cast spells, gaze into the future, heal the wounded, and make nature bend to her will. But her gifts were always to be kept under lock and key - and only immediate family members were to know about the gift. 

“How could you possibly…”

Ivar leaned closer to her, speaking so softly none but her could hear. “My mother told me of your gifts, for she has one similar. She had a vision, and in that vision she saw a beautiful, powerful princess in these lands and she knew you would be my bride...I was skeptical, I have to admit that. But that was until your father promised me his daughter with enchantress blood.” He leaned back to regard her. “Perhaps we could speak more on this, privately?” He held his outstretched hand for her to take.

Adelaide looked to her father again, and his eyes would still not meet hers. He started at a point directly above her head. He had broken the cardinal law of her mothers ancestors, he had told an outsider about her gift. He had betrayed her…

As her heart hardened against the only family she had left, she gazed back at Ivar. She could see the understanding and compassion deep inside those azure eyes, hidden from anyone but her in that moment. This man knew what it was like to be hurt by the ones he loved, she was sure of it. Could she trust him? She didn’t know...but she was willing to find out. 

  
She nodded her head in deference and took his hand, uncaring of the blood and dirt caked beneath short blunt nails. A feeling of completeness overcame her in that moment.  _ The fates have a hand in this _ , she thought as Ivar led her away from her family, away from the great hall she had known all her life. _Perhaps, this is what was always meant to happen_. A small smile began to form on her lips as they approached a large tent on the outskirts of her home village.  _ Time will tell _ . 

* * *

So...horrible? Good? Is this worth continuing? Please drop a comment to let me know what you think. 

I will work hard on getting the next chapter together!

xoxo - Queenami


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter of my story. I appreciate it greatly. An even larger thank you to those of you who left kudo's and comments. I know it's sometimes a bit of a hassle to take the time to do so, so it warms my heart that this story was deserving of such hassle :). 

Now! No more lollygagging! Here is chapter 2 - I hope you enjoy!

~~Queenami

* * *

The first thing Adelaide noticed of Ivar’s tent, was that it was by far the largest in the encampment. The high pitched walls were draped in rich red fabric and the floors were padded with lush animal skins of varying colors and textures. There was a long oak table in the center of the room, holding many pitchers and cups, full of what she assumed was ale. Far in the back corner she could see a large bed piled high with pillows and furs...and a deep wooden soaking tub that sat beside a modest fire pit. It was clear that Ivar enjoyed having his comforts while on campaign.

Adelaide walked to the large table as she looked around the tent. She ran her hands over the fine wood - The table had been polished practically to perfection. She felt Ivar move behind her, standing far too close to be proper, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care at the moment. It felt like her entire body was fine tuned to this man she had only just met.

“Would you care for a drink, My Lady?” Ivar murmured into her ear as he played with a strand of her dark hair. “There is ale, and of course water.”  
Adelaide turned to look at Ivar and leaned back against the table. His eyes were warm, his face soft in a way she never would have expected from one with his reputation.

“I am not thirsty, My Lord” His eyes drifted to her mouth and then back to her eyes. Adelaide’s heart began to pound in her chest. Quickly, she moved away from the table and took a seat at one of the large chairs. “But I do have questions.”

Ivar studied her for another moment before he moved to the chair opposite of her. He filled one of the cups with ale and drank deeply from it, his eyes burning into her over the edge. “You wish to know how I knew about your gifts.”

She nodded. She had never thought that there may be others outside her mothers village that possessed the same gifts. Thinking back on it, it was silly of her to think that. Of all the hundreds of people in this world, surely there must be others like them.

Ivar sighed and leaned back. “My mother was Aslaug, Queen of Kattegat and the second wife of Ragnar. She was, in my language a Volva, a seeress. She was able to peer into the future and predict many things. She predicted that she would one day meet and marry my father, that my brother Sigurd would bear the image of Fafnir within his eyes,” he paused before smiling, a small biter twist of the lips, “she even predicted that I would be born malformed, which” he gestured to his legs, “turned out to be completely true.” The pain in his voice was unbearable. It was clear that he had loved his mother very much, and speaking of her was difficult at best.

“My mother loved me above all others…” he mused, “even her other sons...I believe she was hurt deeply by my brothers and the way they worshiped and adored our father, as though he could do no wrong. They didn’t see him as I did...as a great warrior, but a flawed man.”

His face was pensive. “She spent the most time with me as a child, and on one of those days we spent together she prophesied that in the north there was a kingdom, small but prosperous. And within that kingdom was the daughter of a King. This daughter, this princess, would one day be my wife, and together we would usher in a new age of glory.” He smiled at her as he refilled his cup. “It was a few years later that she mentioned that the princess would have the gifts of the gods.” He laughed around a hard swallow of ale. “I didn’t believe her at first. First of all, none but my mother could possess such a gift, and second...what princess would ever lower herself to marry the youngest, crippled son of Ragnar?”

“You think that by marrying you, I would be lowering myself?”

“Wouldn’t it, My Lady?” He scowled down into his cup. “I’m aware of my reputation...I’m a monster in both body and mind. I could care less about killing a man if there was an advantage for myself to be gained. No one in their right mind would willing tie themselves to me.”

“I thought you wanted me to be your Queen? That’s what you said in the great hall earlier….You said that you came for me, and that I was to be your Queen.” Adelaide took great interest in the twisting of her fingers around one pale blue ribbon of her dress.

“I do want you to be my Queen, I would be a liar saying otherwise.. But I’m not making any sense…” Ivar pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Truthfully, I hadn’t had a plan to come here at all. I didn’t even know this was the village that my mother had spoken of until your father was pleading on his hands and knees offing his daughter who could see the future.” He looked at her, with vulnerability clear on his face. “It’s almost like…” He floundered for the correct word.

“Like the fates have a hand in this?”

His eyes shined…”Yes.”

It was quiet for some time as Adelaide gathered her thoughts. “I must admit,” She began, her tone soft yet sure, “that I, myself, have had the most peculiar feeling since I first laid eyes on you, My Lord.” She took in a deep breath. “These past few moments with you, talking with you...I have never felt so complete...so right.”

“Complete…” Ivar breathed.

“And I don’t think you are a monster, Ivar.” His eyes widened at the sound of his name flowing off her tongue. “I think...that you are a very broken man, who the world has hurt time and time again. I think that you present yourself as a monster to keep people from getting too close.”

Adelaide stood and moved closer to Ivar's chair. With him seated, they were about eye to eye. She reached out one small hand. She gripped his bicep and then trailed her fingers down to his leather wrapped hand and twined her fingers with his. “I don’t know what this is or what it means, but I do know that I have never felt more safe that I do right now, holding your hand.” He squeezed her hand tightly, bordering on the point of pain. “I don’t want to fight this. I want to see what we can become together...how we can heal together.”

“A life...with me...it will be difficult.” He whispered as he brought her hand to his mouth to lay a soft kiss against her knuckles.

“Maybe so…” Adelaide whispered back, “But a life without you? I think it would be unbearable to never feel the way I do in this moment.” She twisted her hand, releasing his fingers, to cup his stubbled cheek. Her thumb found a deep scar beneath his eye and she soothed it with tender brushes. “The fates have a plan for us, Ivar. I would like to see what it is. Do you?”

His eyes bore into hers. He gripped her hand that cupped his cheek and turned his head to press another kiss to it, this time in the center of her palm. “I do, My Lady.”

She chuckled softly. “I think, considering what we’ve just declared, you can call me by name.”

He smiled against her palm before pressing another kiss to the soft skin there. “Adelaide..." A shiver went up her spine and something warm settled in her very core. "Will you be my wife?”

The air between them was electrified. Everything in the universe seemed to stand still waiting for her answer. There was no sound, no motion. Everything hung in the balance.

And as she gave her answer, the fates cried out in relief.

“Yes.”

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and criticism are welcome and appreciated!

Until next time!

~~Queenami


End file.
